CyberDoll (teaser)
by Sita Seraph
Summary: Duo has been lucky to survive the war. But quickly after, his luck seems to run out and death comes to collect him. Well, that is, until some revengeful scientists take Duo’s soul back…YAOI.


Title: Cyber Doll (Undecided) - TEASER

Author: Sita Seraph

Genre: Sci-fi

Pairing: 1x2

Rated: R

Warning: Lemons, swearing, death.

Summary: Duo had been lucky to survive the war.  But quickly after, his luck seems to run out and death comes to collect him.  Well, that is, until some revengeful scientists take Duo's soul back…

Notes: This is actually inspired by Kitsune's pictures called Cyber or CyberDoll.  I told her they inspired me; and this is the result.  This is only a teaser, since I don't know if I'll have time to write the whole series.  So don't expect THIS to be the beginning.  This is somewhere deeply in the middle of the book.

My heart was constricting painfully in my chest, as if it was ready to burst.  I could literally feel it beating madly against my skin if I traced my fingers across my chest.  It hurt.  It really, really hurt.  I wondered if that was a normal thing, that when you are having delirious, sweaty sex all the emotions, all the tingling skin, meet and combine together that it leaves your brain numb and hazy and your heart ready to peel away the skin to the air above.  It was getting so hard to breathe… 

Heero began to trail lower, his tongue dancing across my skin, and lips pursed to suck away my salty flesh.  My hands just followed him, rubbing innocently against his back with my fingertips so I could just keep myself busy and away from thoughts of my body reactions. My pinky finger suddenly encountered some sort of uplifted flesh just below his shoulder blade and I smiled through my heavy pants.  A dagger scar from the old war.  I let my eager fingertips touch and run themselves enviously over the battle blemish, Heero growling against my hip, as I wondered just how deep the wound went when it was forced through his skin, muscles, and blood.

My mind immediately supplied the information.  

My fingers quickly danced away from the bad memory and I pressed firmly against his spine.  A brief smile lighted my features as he responded, body bending into the mattress and into me.  My heart seemed to pound heavier, beginning to ring in my ears, as the intimate contact heightened my senses.  The leather of my shorts was ripping at my skin and…more private places…as I felt myself react with sweat glistening my skin, a jerk in my intestines, and the uplift of my…covet hips.  I wanted Heero so bad…But god damn that stupid pounding.  I couldn't completely concentrate, even when Heero's wonderful mouth caressed my enlarged member through my clothing.  My head was beginning to hurt; my ears were stinging with the continuous ring of my rapid heart.  How could people continue their lovemaking with such a cruel headache threatening to break open their skulls?  How could they go on living after spending all their oxygen for their craving lungs? It was like I was underwater; I just couldn't breathe correctly, I couldn't get enough oxygen in my lungs for a long dive.  My lungs were literally burning, almost to the extent where I must have swallowed a thick cloud of freezing winter air and it was frosting over my lungs.  This shouldn't have been happening to me.  My body was state of the art, my mind nearly an eternal computer, and I was able to run full speed for a good TWO hours before needing to stop and recharge.  Heero might have been amazing, but he was just not capable of making me burn for air.

So that meant there was something seriously wrong.

_Computer, body statistics._

Right before my eyes appeared my list of body ailments, accounted in percents.  100% was, of course, in perfect condition.  When 50% began to roll close, it would be suggested, but not necessary, to find a resting zone and recharge.  At 40%, an alarm should have gone off in my head to warn me.  But I was never supposed to let my status of any of my body parts to reach 25%.  That was risking everything my body was capable of.

So, in which case, I was in VERY big trouble.

I watched helplessly as my right arm began to make a quick descent downwards.

2%…

1%…

A red flashing warning began to beep across my eyes.  RIGHT ARM: INOPERATIVE.  I was programmed to never swear, but I just couldn't help it this one time.

Oh, shit.

Quickly after, my body parts began to fail and drop gradually.  It was like a chain reaction, though they have been dropping for quite some time.  The brick that held them up had finally cracked and fell apart and soon the rest would follow.  I felt the emotion of panic began to rise and squeeze my chest; but that made everything only worse and have my heart beat even wilder in against the walls of my chest, begging to explode.  I forced myself to relax and closed my eyes. 

_Computer, log out._

When I reopened my eyes, the list had disappeared and I could see the ceiling above both Heero and I.  During my time, Heero had peeled away my shorts and his own clothes.  He was above me now, kissing with those teasing lips up my wet nipple.  He paused, eyes hazy, and stared at it, before taking in a small breath and let it out between pursed lips, the warm air caressing and curling around my already awake and alive peck.  My body shuddered, except my arm of course, and Heero gave me one of his satisfied smirks.  Then he lowered his mouth and bit down hard.

Let me tell you, my body sure enjoyed that but my heart didn't.

_Computer!  Heart ailments!_

From the corner of my eye came my reply.  It had gone down another 20%.  Oh shit.  Oh shit.  Heero!  I had to get his attention.  I needed mechanical assistance right now.  I felt him go down farther, his bristled chin tickling my stomach on his way down.  My stomach was doing nice little flip-flops again, the tingling sensation of a sensitive spot returning and eating away at my mind.  Concentrate, Duo, concentrate…

"H-Heero…S-Stop…My b~~body…"

I don't think he could hear me.  I couldn't really blame him either.  My voice was giving out, the percent range probably dropping faster then a ton of weights.  But then again, it wasn't helping since my whole body began tingling with an overwhelming sensation that forced a groan to bubble past my lips.  Heero's dry fingers rubbed one of my most private areas of my body, fingers insisting for entrance.  I had to be on automatic for my legs just spread themselves.  I know I was groaning, for I could feel the vibration in my throat and Heero was smirking triumphantly at me.  But…I could no longer hear myself.  I couldn't hear anything.

_Computer, ear ailments…_

I watched my percent for my heart disappear and a different percent reappear in its place.  Immediately, an alarm went off with blinking red lights, as if it was blaming me for all its troubles.  EAR DRUM: INOPERATIVE.  Hah.  No shit, Sherlock.

Heero forced his finger inside me and I lifted off the bed with a cry ringing in my throat.

_Computer, body reports again!_

The list reappeared and I tried hard to concentrate on the dropping numbers…but I couldn't.  Heero was demanding all my attention, his mocking finger pushing in and pulling out with a demand of dominance.  He was touching my very walls, my very inside, and my muscles just wanted to clamp onto that tiny, insignificant finger and never let go.  Sure, it hurt a bit, but I've had a lot worse.  And it also felt pretty darn good.  I wondered…what Heero's cock felt like…

Oh, my.  I could really feel the blood rushing to my face.  My sluttish body was responding without my consent, begging for more as I felt my hips rise and move against that dominate finger.  I guessed I wanted a whole lot more then that single digit…and Heero was merciful enough to supply it.

I felt Heero push in his second finger just as a red light began to demand my distracted attention.  I forced myself from my pleasured haze to pay attention to the damn message.

ALL GLANDS: SHUT DOWN.

I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.  I just wanted Heero to drive deeper with those goddamn fingers and stop teasing my ring!  I knew I was growling in frustration; I wondered if Heero was laughing at me.  I wish I could hear the sounds he was making at this moment…

I think it was then that I snapped out of my daydream.  Maybe reality hit me.  What was I doing?  I was going to let Heero make passionate love to me and soon I was just going to shut down right in the middle of it.  I'm such…a weakling sometimes.  I had to tell Heero and I would have to wait.  Again.

I parted my mouth and tried to speak.  But my voice box…wasn't responding.  Oh, God.  I closed my eyes and focused on the list as best as I could as Heero forced in his third finger to my craving body.  Zero…Zero…Zero…So many red, blinking zero percents kept beaming at me.  My left arm would go any second now.  My stomach, intestines, all glands on my body, my voice box, and right arm had shut down.  My legs were about to go in one more minute.  I had waited too long and just because I wanted a bit more.  The scientists had warned me about the 25% mark…and I had lost my sanity for a couple of minutes and let my body become a corpse.  And soon…I would no longer be able to feel Heero…

Heero…

I felt his fingers escape from my clenching muscles just as my lower body began to grow numb and shut down.  I felt the tip of his member and I wished I were able to cry…for as he began to push in, I could no longer feel him.  My body was completely immobile; the only functional things left in my body were my eyes and my computer.  I stared at the list for a moment, watching the numbers tick down, then looked at Heero slowly.  His eyes were tightly closed; face strained with his mouth open in a silent O and was moving quickly into my…non-responsive body.   I wondered if he even noticed that I could no longer agree to anything, physically or mentally, anymore.  

…My eyesight was beginning to dim…

Please look at me Heero…Heero…I can't see much anymore.  I wish I could smile.  So then you would know that the last thing I saw were you being happy, being pleasured by me… My…brain…is slowing down.  Everything is so dizzy.  I think I'm going cross-eyed as the world begins to twirl lively around me.  Oh, God…I just want it to stop…so dizzy…so hazy…Oh, God…Make it stop…

I focused on Heero as my eyes began to black out quickly.  He had stopped moving.  He was caressing my cheek.  He was…calling my name.

I really tried to smile, Hee-chan.  But my body would never allow that.  Instead, it did me a favor and submerged me into darkness.


End file.
